


मगल्

by M_B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crossover
Language: मराठी
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_B/pseuds/M_B
Summary: फिक्शन इतकी खरी, आतली, वारशाचा हिस्सा असलेली, आपलीच होऊन जाते; तेव्हाच तिचे सहज संदर्भ येत राहतात नव्या फिक्शनीत. हे असे संदर्भ येणं आणि त्याबद्दल यत्किंचितही स्पष्टीकरणं द्यावी न लागता त्यांच्या रूपकांमागचे अर्थ वाचकाला सहजी उलगडावेत, इतकं त्या संदर्भांचं समानधर्मी, सलग प्रदेश देणारं असणं मला कायम मोहक वाटत आलंय. मग ते तारा वनारसेंच्या 'श्यामिनी'मधलं सहज, गृहीत व्यक्तिचित्रण असो; वा बीबीसीच्या 'शरलॉक'मधले डॉयलच्या दिशेनं फेकलेले सलाम असोत. मी तशी पुरती आणि निःसंकोच फॅनफिक्शनीय आहेच. हा तशातलाच एक प्रयोग.





	मगल्

हो,  
माझ्याआत एक अंधारा कोवळा कंद आहे  
केवड्याचा.  
तुला कसा सांगणार मी त्याचा ठावठिकाणा?  
मलाही तो नीटसा ठाऊक नाही  
रूम ऑफ रिक्वायरमेंटसारखा  
अवचित कधीतरी तो दरवळून उठतो...  
मग मी इथे नसतेच.  
एकदम डिसॅपरेशनच.  
परत भान येतं,  
तेव्हा थकायला झालेलं असतं जाम,  
पण आतले सगळेच्या सगळे खड्डे भरून  
गोलगरगरीत तृप्त वाटत असतं  
आणि तरी उदास हसरं रडू यावं तसं अतृप्तही.  
तुझ्याकडेही असणार म्हणा तसला चाळा.  
आहेच.  
मला पक्कं ठाऊक असलेलं.  
पण  
आपल्या बॉगार्टांचे आकारही वेगळे आहेत  
आणि आपल्या पॅट्रॉनसांचेही  
हेही मला पक्कं ठाऊक असलेलं.  
आपल्या घरांचे रंगही किती निराळे...  
मी ओठ मिटून खांदे उडवून टाकते...  
तर्री -  
होत राहते आपली गाठभेट  
पुन्हापुन्हा पुन्हापुन्हा  
सातव्या मजल्यावरच्या व्हरांड्यात.  
आणि चुकामूकही.  
तेव्हा समजून सखोल हसतो आपण.  
दोघेही.  
तेव्हा कंदांच्या बहरलेल्या शेतांमध्ये उभं राहून  
'देखा एक ख्वॉब तो ये सिलसिले हुए' असं बेशरम गात सुटलेली असतेच मी.  
नाही येत तुला ऐकू?  
नि मग पावलं ताल धरतात ती?!  
तरी कशाला ही स्नेपीय सोंगं?  
नि गंधांचे पत्ते विचारण्याचा बहाणा?  
कमॉन, यू मगल्.  
आन्सर् दी मॅजिक.


End file.
